The Sea
by lilvirgie777
Summary: Ginny Stormmare and Jack Sparrow are back, and this time they have to face a fiercer enemy than Beckett: Blackbeard. Meanwhile, there are those who are seeking the power from Ginny's necklace... This is a sequel and it may suck, but please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

Jack walked toward the cliff, taking a deep breath. He stared up at it, and then looked back at his compass. The arrow was pointing toward the cliff, Jack just had to figure out to get up there. He walked toward the cliff, a bit closer to find a way to get to the top. He found a narrow path that zigzagged up the slope. Jack grinned and climbed it. When he reached the top, his eyes beheld a beautiful scene. Tall grass fluttered in the wind, a creek cut across the plain to a forest. Jack saw an enormous white house in the grass, and the frame of another building being constructed near the creek. Jack widened his eyes and took another tremendous breath. He walked toward the house, practicing what he was going to say. Before he knew it, he'd reached the front porch. Jack took a deep breath and reached out to knock on the door. He hesitated, bit his lip, and then knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments, and then Elizabeth answered the door. She was smiling, and then she saw Jack. Shock flitted across her face, but she dispelled it quickly and replaced it with a polite smile.

"Jack! W-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I'm here for Ginny." Jack said.

Elizabeth stared at him suspiciously. "Ginny? Why?"

Jack heaved a sigh. "Gibbs is in trouble, I need Ginny's help."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Gibbs? Of course... Er, why don't you come in?"

Jack nodded and stepped inside. "Thank you, darling." He looked around, they seemed to be in some sort of an entrance hall or foyer. Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Follow me." she said pleasantly. She walked to the end of the foyer and opened a set of wooden doors.

"Why the double doors at the end of the hall?" Jack wondered aloud.

They entered an open room, where there were a few armchairs around a small table, a staircase behind them. "It's just a precaution. The whole house is set up that away. Ginny helped plan it out, and then her crews built it. There's a room for each crewmember in the house, me, Ginny, and... James." said Elizabeth.

"James?" Jack asked. Did Elizabeth have a lover? Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"My son, Jack." she said.

Jack felt overcome. He nearly doubled over. "You... You have a son?"

"Yes, Jack. Will and I consummated our marriage. I bore his son." said Elizabeth. Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh," he said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Ginny's made some friends in the past two years... They gave her most of the supplies she needed."

Jack nodded. "She didn't steal it, eh?"

"No, Jack. Ginny is a fair King. Or Queen. Whatever. Anyway, she is pure of heart." said Elizabeth.

Jack swayed, feeling a little awkward. "Where is Ginny?"

Footsteps announced the presence of another person. Jack turned to see a man with light hair and piercing green eyes. "She's not here." said the man.

Jack frowned at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Taylor." said the man.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Jack said, somewhat bitterly.

"Of course it doesn't," snapped the man. "I don't have a reputation that _you_ would be associated with. Now, what do you want with my fiance?"

Jack felt winded. Fiance? Ginny had a fiance? She was getting married? Jack felt lightheaded. He looked at Elizabeth. "I, uh, I just need to speak with her. I missed my friends." he said.

Elizabeth seemed to understand. "Come, Jack, you must be exhausted from your trip. Ginny should be back later this evening. I'll show you to the guest room." Jack followed Elizabeth upstairs and down the hall, to a door on the right. Elizabeth opened it to reveal a room painted pale blue, with a white bed and powder blue curtains. Like a sunny day. Jack sat on the bed.

"Ginny's getting married, huh?" Jack muttered. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack." she said. Jack shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I just need her help to save Gibbs, and then she can come back." he said.

Elizabeth nodded, sadness darkening her eyes. "Jack, would you like to meet my son?" she said.

Jack looked up. "Aye, I'd like that." he croaked. Elizabeth smiled and led him to the room directly across from his. The room was painted dark blue and gray, like the sea in a storm. Like the maelstrom. Jack watched Elizabeth crouch beside a toddler playing with some toys.

"This is James William Turner." said Elizabeth. Jack grinned.

"What a handsome lad, Lizzie." he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Jack. If you excuse me, I must go start cooking dinner. It isn't easy feeding a crew of hungry pirates!"

Elizabeth left the room. Jack crouched beside the child. "'Ello, lad. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The boy lifted his dark brown eyes up to look at Jack. "Are you the one Auntie Ginny told me about?" he asked.

Jack cocked his head to one side. "Depends on what was said."

"She said you were very brave, and her best friend!" said the boy ecstatically. Jack half-smiled.

"Then yes, laddie. I am who she talked about."

Jack looked up as Elizabeth entered little James's room. Elizabeth looked grim. "Jack, Ginny's here… She went to the barn to drop some things off. I'd go meet her there, if I were you." she said. Jack nodded.

"She's angry with me, isn't she?" he said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, of course not… But, you don't want Matthew finding you two. He doesn't like her talking about you." Jack met Elizabeth's gaze. There was something that looked like desperateness in her eyes. Jack nodded and stood.

"James is asleep." he murmured. Elizabeth looked at Jack with a strangely gentle look.

"Er, thank you. Dinner will be ready soon." she said. Jack nodded and exited the room. He trailed through the house, coming across Matthew before descending the stairs. Matthew raised his eyebrows at Jack. Jack returned the gesture. He ignored the hatred rolling off Matthew in waves. Jack descended the steps casually and went outside. The sun was beginning to lower, and wispy gray clouds were beginning to litter the pale blue sky as it faded into pink. Jack took yet another deep breath and stalked over to the frame of the new building under construction. Jack entered it to find Ginny with her back to him. She wore a light pink dress. Her long golden hair was pulled halfway up. She was instructing a man to put the planks of wood he was holding into a dry place. The man nodded and lumbered off.

Jack cleared his throat. Ginny wheeled around. Jack swallowed. Her eyes were a fierce, icy cerulean; her lips were as plump and crimson as ever. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked so beautiful. Jack pressed his lips together in an awkward smile. "'Ello, love."

Ginny looked bewildered. "Jack, h-how did you find me?" she asked.

Jack smirked. "The compass doesn't lie, love."

Ginny frowned. "The compass, huh?" she muttered. Jack didn't answer. He didn't want to admit that what he wanted most was Ginny. She sighed and shifted her feet; leaning against what looked like might be a stall. "What do you want, Jack?" she asked warily.

Jack huffed. "I need your help." he admitted.

Ginny shook her head. "Jack, no. I am not getting mixed up in your problems anymore. Those days are over." She walked past him, signaling the conversation was over. Jack looked up at the sky, listening to the distant rumble of thunder.

"Gibbs is going to die, Ginny." he said. The sound of Ginny's footsteps stopped. Jack heard the ruffle of her dress as she turned.

"What?" she whispered. Jack turned slowly.

"He's been arrested, and they're going to hang him. I need your help rescuing him. And then you can come back. I promise. Just… This is embarrassing enough that I'm begging for help, let alone from you." Jack said.

Ginny looked restrained. "I'll do it for Gibbs." she snapped. She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Jack felt the rain begin to fall, but he didn't move. After a while, he walked toward the house and entered it to find it bustling with activity. Elizabeth certainly wasn't alone. Ginny's crew rambled about the house, talking jubilantly about their adventures with the Pirate King. Elizabeth called for dinner, and the pirates rushed to the dining room, where Elizabeth served spaghetti.

"Is it really Wednesday already?" exclaimed one woman. She had messy brown hair and light brown eyes, and a tattoo of a black heart on her collarbone.

"Yes, Sahara." said Elizabeth, sounding exasperated and good-natured.

The woman, Sahara, shook her head. "Boy, do I lose track of time at sea." she said. Jack lagged in the doorway, watching. He watched Ginny and Matthew interact. Jack felt sickened. It was unbearably precious. Bleh. Too mushy gushy. Jack caught Ginny's eye and looked away.

"Jack, you can join us, you know." she said. Her voice was much gentler than it had been earlier. Jack stared at, feeling somewhat suspicious, but accepted the invitation. He sat down across from Ginny and Matthew, which wasn't awkward at all… No, it most certainly was awkward.

"Jack? As in, Jack Sparrow?" cried Sahara from the other end of the table. Jack cringed at the lack of the word captain.

"Yes, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, everybody." said Ginny. Jack caught her eye. Her eyes were glittering mischievously, greenish blue, like the sea just before sunset. Jack grinned at her.

"I see you've talked about me." he said, popping a grape into his mouth.

Ginny nodded. "Everyone wanted to know the story of how I became the Pirate King, so I told them."

Jack bobbed his head. "I see. Well, that's certainly the best part of the story. Everyone wants to hear about me."

"Must you be so insolent?" snapped Matthew.

Ginny elbowed him. "Matthew, don't be rude." She kissed his cheek. Jack made sure to study his spaghetti like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ah, I'm just not used to Mr. Sparrow's mannerisms." said Matthew. Jack detected the false apology in a heartbeat.

"You will be." Jack said smoothly. "I'll be sticking around after this little expedition with Ginny."

"You will?" Ginny sounded alarmed.

"Aye, you and Lizzie are like family. I can't abandon me family." said Jack. Ginny looked as if she wanted to slap Jack in the face with an oar.

"Well… Isn't that a blessing to us all?" said Matthew. Ginny looked at her plate and didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

"Jack, do you mind helping me with the dishes?" asked Elizabeth. Jack frowned as everyone dissipated from the room.

"Uh, no." He helped Elizabeth gather and carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Elizabeth shut the door quietly. She looked at Jack seriously. "What's going on?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "When you two go on this journey, I need you to do something for me."

Jack frowned and nodded. "Go on." he said, keeping his voice as low as Elizabeth's.

"I'm worried about Ginny. This man… Matthew… Something isn't right about him. I-I think he's threatening Ginny." said Elizabeth.

Jack frowned and crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Ginny would never marry someone as superficial as he. He's controlling. I don't like it."

Jack began scrubbing a plate. "Well, what is it you want me to do?"

"Just… Talk to Ginny. She trusts you, Jack. I think if you can get her to talk about him… Just make sure she's all right. Please." said Elizabeth. Jack sighed.

"I'll try." he said.

"Thank you. Now, go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. I'll get the rest." said Elizabeth. Jack thanked her and headed out of the kitchen. He walked upstairs and rounded the corner to his hallway. Immediately, Jack was thrown against the wall. Jack fought off his attacker just enough to see the identity of the man. It was Matthew.

"Listen, Sparrow. Leave Ginny alone. Once this trip is done, that's it. Never come back, understand?" growled Matthew. Jack frowned. He shoved Matthew away.

"What makes you think I'll abide by that, mate?" he said.

Matthew grinned. "If you want Ginny to live, then you will."

Jack felt his stomach drop. "If you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll kill you!" he hissed.

Matthew chuckled darkly. "Just stay away from her, and she'll be safe." With that, he turned and walked away. Jack leaned up against the wall to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell." he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, chapter 2! Thanks to all those who have read, faved, and followed! So, I'm pretty new at this, in case you can't tell… But, I am determined! Anyhoo, just to let y'all know, I will be updating every Tuesday night, so if you're reading the story faithfully, that's what's going on. Also, I'd love some reviews… I have no idea how I'm doing if y'all don't tell me! Please be nice though, as I don't care to read sour messages. Haters gonna hate. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. I only own Ginny Stormmare and the plot. **

**_Chapter Two _**

Ginny led Jack toward the beach. She looked back at him. "She's not much, but she's mine." she said.

"Don't worry love; I've seen the _Empress_ before." Jack replied.

Ginny looked at him and grinned. "Right." she said. They reached the beach and found Sahara waiting in a dinghy. They clambered inside and rowed out to Ginny's ship. Ginny was quite proud of her ship, it was a galleon, like the _Pearl_. It was mahogany, with navy sails and a flag with Ginny's seal on it. They boarded the ship. Jack's eyes were wide with shock and wonder.

"This isn't the _Empress_." said Jack.

"No," Ginny agreed with a laugh. "Welcome aboard the _Midnight Maelstrom_, Captain Sparrow."

…..

Ginny roamed the wet streets of London, searching for the Captain's Daughter. After a while, she found it. Ginny entered the tavern and looked around. She dodged several drunkards, who tried to woo her but merely sloshed their alcoholic beverages all over themselves. Ginny shook her head in amusement.

"Fancy seeing ye here, Captain Stormmare." said a gravelly voice by Ginny's elbow. Ginny looked to see a familiar man sitting at the table next to her.

"Long time no see, Captain Teague." Ginny replied.

"Join me?" said Teague. Ginny obliged and slid into the seat opposite him. Teague ordered Ginny a drink. Ginny thanked the wench and sipped the rum. She restrained her cringe, but Teague chuckled at her poor attempt. "Tis a bit strong indeed." he said jovially.

"I never acquired the taste for it like your son." Ginny agreed.

Teague suddenly looked grave. "My son… Is he all right?"

Ginny shrugged. "He was an hour ago. But a lot can happen in an hour where Jack Sparrow is involved."

"Unfortunately I believe that be true," said Teague. He took a lengthy swig. "Tell me, Cap'n Stormmare, how's life as Pirate King?"

Ginny shrugged. "Interesting, but my life has always been colorful."

Teague chuckled. "I agree," he grumbled. They stared at each other for a tense moment. "So, when are you and Jackie gettin' married?"

Ginny gagged on her rum, which wasn't a pleasant feeling. She looked at her engagement ring and her heart sank. "I'm not marrying Jack."

Teague raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"I'm marrying Matthew Taylor. I met him on one of my excursions. He was actually a prisoner aboard my ship for a while, but… It turned into something more." Ginny explained.

"I thought Jackie woulda proposed by now." said Teague, looking dismayed.

Ginny shook her head, confused. "I hadn't seen Jack in two years until last night." she said.

Teague looked intrigued. "Two years, eh? And here I thought he wasn't gonna let ye outta his sight again."

Ginny made a sour face, and it wasn't the rum's fault this time. "Well, he did."

Teague looked sorrowful. "That boy is so stupid… One of the most intelligent men I know. And one of the stupidest. He did come after ye, ye know. After we left. He was… Too late, I'm afraid. But he found yer mother. And he buried her for ye."

Ginny took a particularly lengthy drink of rum. "He told me." she muttered.

Teague sighed. "Listen, Ginny, what 'appened 'tween our families is in the past."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It is not the past that bothers me about your son." she said coolly. Teague looked taken aback, and Ginny was a bit at herself. Why was she suddenly so hostile about Jack? They were still friends; they hadn't parted ways on a bad note! So why was she distancing herself? Ginny frowned. She knew one reason: She was engaged. Another reason was that she needed to protect Jack. And the best way to do that was push him away. There were other reasons, but she wasn't sure about those. They all jumbled together like sand in a tidal wave.

"Then what is it, lass?" said Teague.

Ginny gazed at the man. She wanted nothing more than to tell him her fears, but she couldn't. She had to keep this secret for everyone's sake. "What do you want, Teague?" she said, her voice firm and business-like.

Teague frowned, but he didn't push Ginny. "There is an issue, concerning this tavern and me son."

"Aren't there a lot of issues concerning Jack and taverns?" countered Ginny.

Teague frowned at Ginny. "There is an imposter here, posing as Jack. They're signing crewmembers. From what I hear, Jack doesn't have a ship for a crew."

"No, he doesn't." said Ginny slowly.

Teague glanced behind Ginny. She looked back to see said imposter entering the storage room. Ginny looked back at Teague, her eyebrows raised. "That imposter doesn't have anything good for Jackie, I can tell."

"Do you know who it is?" said Ginny.

Teague tilted his head to one side. "I am fairly certain it is Angelica Teach, a former flame of Jackie's. I dunno what she wants to impersonate Jack for, but it can't be good. They didn't exactly end well."

Ginny imbibed another mouthful of rum. The burning sensation was more welcome to her now. "That's no surprise." she muttered, setting her tankard down.

Teague's frown in the dim light of the tavern made his face look a bit like a skull. "Angelica's dangerous, Ginny. I'm warning ye. Keep a weather eye on her."

"So what exactly are you asking me to do?" Ginny replied.

Teague chewed on his cheek. "Keep an eye out for Jackie."

Ginny softened. "Yes sir." she agreed.

Teague chuckled. "Yer still that darlin' horse ridin' girl from the bayou, Gin." he said affectionately.

Ginny grinned. "And you're still that scarred old pirate from the barn, Teague."

Teague lifted his tankard to her and drained the beverage. He slammed the mug down onto the table. "I'll get yer drink for ye." he said.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Captain Teague. I'd better get to work on this Angelica." she said.

Teague nodded. "Fair winds to ye, Captain Stormmare." he said.

Ginny dipped her head in farewell. "And to you, Captain Teague." She got up and walked away. She entered the storage room to find the imposter with their back to Ginny. The imposter had taken off the hat and was letting their long dark hair air out.

"Ugh, this beard is so hot!" said the imposter. Sure enough, it was a woman's voice. The woman had a Hispanic accent. Ginny unsheathed her sword.

"Angelica Teach," Ginny said, announcing her arrival. The woman stiffened.

"Who asks?" she drawled.

"Doesn't matter," said Ginny, pointing her sword at Angelica's back.

"Then what is it you want, stranger?" asked Angelica, her voice velvety.

"Why are you posing as Captain Jack Sparrow?" said Ginny.

The woman turned her head ever so slightly. Ginny observed the woman's jawline, the corner of her eye and the edge of her smirk. Ginny knew this woman was beautiful without even laying eyes on her full face. "Are you his newest lover?" she said, her accent thick and rich.

"Afraid not," said Ginny, her voice slipping into sarcasm. "You see, I'm Jack's friend. And Jack is in town. And we would like to know why you are impersonating him. What's the point of all this?"

Angelica looked away. "I will not tell you!" she snapped.

"Sweetheart, you're not in much of a position to argue with me." Ginny reminded her, pressing her sword the tiniest bit harder.

Angelica turned her head toward Ginny again, seeing reason. "To draw Jack here."

"To kill him?" Ginny guessed.

"No, to recruit him." argued Angelica.

"Recruit him? For what?" Ginny replied, slightly confused.

"I need his help to find something." said Angelica vaguely.

"Find _what_? Your virginity?" Ginny snapped. Angelica snorted but didn't reply. Annoyed, Ginny pressed the tip of her blade into Angelica's back. "Find what?" Ginny growled.

Angelica gasped slightly as Ginny pressed harder. "The fountain of youth!" she exclaimed.

Ginny furrowed her brow. "The fountain of youth? Hm. What makes you think Jack will help you?"

"Because I have something of his he wants." Angelica hissed.

"Don't be so arrogant, I'm sure Jack thinks you're attractive and all, but that's not a fair trade off: a night with you for the fountain." said Ginny.

Angelica cackled. "_Puta_." she muttered under her breath.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm quite aware that I am a female dog," she said. She leaned closer to Angelica's ear. "But perhaps the next time you want to insult me, why don't you say it in my native tongue, to my face?" Ginny jeered.

Angelica went quiet, as if she was embarrassed. "Who are you, anyway?" she demanded.

Ginny straightened. "Ginny Swann." she said, using her former alias.

"I've never heard of you!" Angelica spat.

"No, I imagine you haven't." agreed Ginny.

"Then what do you want? I've answered all of your stupid questions!" Angelica flashed.

"All but one," Ginny replied softly. "How do you expect to get Jack to help you?"

Angelica turned around, putting her face into the light. She was frighteningly beautiful. Fiercely so. Her eyes were obsidian, her skin was like mocha and her lips were a soft pink. Her square face was framed by a curtain of dark hair that matched her eyes. "Whatever means necessary."

Ginny pursed her lips. "That's interesting." she said decidedly.

Angelica unsheathed her sword with the speed of lightning. "Too bad Jack won't get the information he needs."

"And why's that?" Ginny tried to sound uninterested.

"I'm going to kill you, perhaps his only friend." said Angelica, her voice falsetto and sweet.

"Oh, you can try." replied Ginny.

Angelica swung her sword around Ginny's and then twirled. She brought her sword across, aiming for the side of Ginny's face. Ginny dodged and caught Angelica's blade and brought her arm around and down, leading Angelica's sword away. Ginny stepped back as Angelica jabbed viciously. Ginny caught Angelica's blade once more, and they battled with their blades to and fro for a few moments. Then, Ginny slid her right foot in, the left staying put. She widened her stance and turned her wrist so that her sword was pointing to the left, completely horizontal as Angelica cleaved. Ginny turned her wrist again so that her sword pointed upward, and then she twisted her blade around Angelica's. Ginny thrust upward and Angelica lost her grip on her sword. Ginny straightened and laid the flat of her blade on Angelica's shoulder, close to her neck. Angelica looked outraged.

"H-how did you do that?" she panted.

"Like I said, you could try to kill me. And that was a nice try, but it failed... Obviously." replied Ginny.

Angelica's eyes flashed. "Just kill me now, get it over with. Spare me your mockery." she spat.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She stepped back and sheathed her sword. Angelica watched in amazement as Ginny bent over, picked up Angelica's sword and held it out to the Spaniard. "I do not kill in cold blood." Ginny replied firmly.

Angelica hesitated before accepting her sword. She sheathed it, her eyes wide with wonder. "What kind of a pirate shows mercy?" she breathed.

Ginny thought for a moment. "The weird kind," she answered simply.

Angelica half-smiled. "It seems that I owe you know, Ginny Swann." she said slowly.

Ginny shrugged. "If that's what you think."

Angelica turned away from Ginny, as if contemplating something. "How would you like to join me on my quest for the fountain? You could be there with Jack, and you can get eternal life. Fair enough?" said Angelica, turning back to face Ginny.

Ginny frowned thoughtfully. She thought it safe to not tell Angelica that she already knew where the fountain was. "As long as you don't harm Jack."

Angelica gave Ginny a sugary smile that Ginny didn't trust. "Deal," said Angelica. She began pacing slowly. "Now, how to convince Jack to come along…"

Ginny grinned. "I think I may know a way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: If you hadn't noticed already, this is a sequel! If you are confused about anything, then I suggest you read the first book, ****_The Storm_****. Thanks!**

_Chapter Three_

"Her? The first mate is a her?" Jack questioned his new friend, Scrum. Well, friend was a strong word. Jack preferred acquaintance. Jack looked toward the quarterdeck to see Angelica, and with her was… Ginny?! Jack felt his face drop in shock and apprehension. He clenched his teeth. That little traitor-ess! Would she ever stop betraying him? What was her deal, anyway? Jack turned away from the scene. Scrum looked uncomfortable and slack-jawed.

"Beauts, aren't they? Dunno who the blonde is, though." said Scrum.

Jack glared at Scrum. "That's my friend." he growled.

* * *

Jack waited for Ginny to tread below deck. He grabbed and flung her against a pillar. He put a dagger to her throat. "I guess you can't resist throwing me to the wolves, can ye, missy?" he hissed.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"What are you doing, throwing your likes in with her?" Jack spat. He was shaking with rage.

Ginny seemed to freeze over. Her eyes glazed with a sheet of ice, and her lips pursed with cold. "None of your business, Jack." she said, her voice like a blizzard.

"Oh, it is exactly my business, as I'm assuming it involves me!" Jack replied heatedly.

Ginny stared at him. "You're the one who went all goo-goo eyed!" she snapped poisonously.

Jack was taken aback. "I did not!" he argued.

Ginny's eyes flashed green. "Oh, yes you did! You kissed her and let your guard down, you idiot! There was nothing I could do but play along! They shot you with a poison dart, and I had a choice: I could leave you, or I could go with you to make sure they didn't hurt you!" she seethed.

Jack frowned. If that was true… Jack glared at her, his eyes burning with ferocity. "If you're lying… I will kill you." he threatened.

Ginny grabbed Jack by the lapels of his jacket, swung him around, slammed him against the pillar, drew a dagger and put it to his throat. "I am supposed to be getting married now! You think I'm lying?! I'm delaying my own wedding because you, once again, let a woman get the best of you!" she hissed venomously.

Jack believed her. He could see the pain in her blue-green eyes. He dropped his dagger, which he'd been pressing against Ginny's side, ready to stab her in the ribs. "Oh." he muttered.

Ginny withdrew her dagger. "_Oh_." she mimicked acidly.

"I guess I owe you an apology… and a thank you." said Jack.

Ginny's eyes were hard with anger and mistrust. "Don't even bother." she snapped. She turned away. Jack felt pain flare in his chest, closing his throat up. He reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. She whipped around to glare at him. Jack gazed into her sea-like eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, love," he said quietly. "Thank you for coming along."

Ginny looked wary. "You're welcome, Jack." Her voice was oddly guarded.

"I need your help, love. I need to take the ship and get you to your wedding. We need to mutiny." Jack said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Jack. You don't want to take the ship to get me to my wedding. You want to take the ship so you can have a ship. I know how you work, Jack. And it's not for me." she said. Jack let her go, sighing. He slumped to the floor and picked up his dagger. He twirled it in his hands.

"But I need you." he muttered.

* * *

Ginny listened to the fighting that was happening on the main deck. She paced below. She didn't want to help. To hell with Jack, that bloody, mistrusting, selfish scoundrel! Ginny paused. But she needed to protect him. He was in grave danger with Angelica around. And Blackbeard… He didn't know about Blackbeard! Ginny groaned. "Bloody hell!" she yelled. She unsheathed her sword and ran up the stairs to the main deck. Immediately she was met with an opponent. She faced a zombie. He was incredibly strong, but Ginny was quick and agile. She dodged his heavy blows and made quick jabs at him, forcing him back. Two sailors grabbed his arms and bound him to the mast. Ginny turned, triumphant, only to become Angelica's newest opponent. Angelica screeched and hit Ginny's sword, but Ginny swung her sword around and down. When Angelica's arm was locked down, Ginny struck Angelica. She kicked Angelica back, swung her sword behind her head and slashed Angelica's shoulder. Angelica responded with equal ferocity, and caught Ginny on the abdomen. Ginny hissed in pain and doubled backwards to avoid her head being hacked off. Ginny made an upper cut with her blade, slashed and then a lower cut. Ginny spun around and round housed, driving Angelica back. Ginny swung her leg out and caught Angelica's ankle. Angelica fell onto her butt with a grunt. Angelica leapt to her feet. She lunged, but Ginny twisted her torso to one side and watched the blade slide past her face. She hit Angelica's blade, causing it to clatter to the deck. She pointed her sword at Angelica's throat as two sailors grabbed Angelica.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen!" called Jack. The doors behind him opened, and Blackbeard walked out. Jack edged to the main deck, looking uncomfortable. Ginny watched Blackbeard ramble on about how he heard the mutiny, blah, blah, blah. She felt suddenly that something terrible was about to happen. Blackbeard was too calm, too composed… He knew exactly how to punish the mutineers…

"Mutineers… Hang!" Blackbeard drew his sword. The ship lurched forward. Ginny stumbled forward into Jack's arms. Ginny scrambled away. No, she couldn't be near Jack. She was too angry.

"Ginny, watch out!" Jack warned. Too late, Ginny felt a rope twist around her ankle, like the rest of the crew. She was flung into the air, spinning in the rope until she was bound. Suddenly, the rope stopped whisking her up. Ginny yelped as she came to a sudden halt.

"Bloody hell!" she growled.

* * *

Jack pulled the dagger out of the pillar (and his shirt) that he was pinned to in annoyance. He raised the dagger as he approached Blackbeard at his desk, ready to rid the world of the fiend once and for all-!

"That dagger will serve you no better than the mutiny you devised." said Blackbeard. Jack froze and cringed.

"The mutiny served me well, actually." said Jack.

"Oh?" said Blackbeard, appearing only mildly interested.

"It gained me an audience with you." Jack stabbed the table with his dagger.

"Oh," said Blackbeard, leaning back in his chair. "And why would you want to do that?"

"To warn you," Jack replied. He turned away for a dramatic effect. He turned back to Blackbeard with a grim expression. "About your daughter." It was still bizarre to Jack, unthinkable even, that Angelica could possibly be Blackbeard's daughter.

"Do tell." said Blackbeard, leaning forward. His icy blue eyes glinted with malice. Jack felt as if he were dancing with a cobra.

"She is not who she says she is," Jack said. "She is a liar and a thief, and oh-so-clever at deceiving people. I myself have been deceived by her tempting ways, recently in fact. She's not your daughter."

Blackbeard's eyes flashed dangerously. "How is it you know this?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I knew her long ago, before I unknowingly sent her down a path of wickedness that would turn her into the angry beast that she is, and she was an orphan."

"Angelica, my beloved daughter, the one who sought me out after all I've done and you claim to be the one who corrupted her?" said Blackbeard angrily, fiddling with what looked like a doll.

Jack frowned. "Captain Teach, she is nothing more than an animal. A hungry beast with gnashing jaws, hungry for whatever the devil can get-!"

"Father!" said Angelica suddenly. Jack wheeled around.

"Sweetness!" he yelped.

A sudden, sharp pain pierced Jack's chest. He doubled over with a moan. The burning agony continued along, as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. "Do not hurt him Father, he will lead us to the fountain." said Angelica. Jack looked up to glare at her as she looked down on him smugly.

"What makes you so sure, my dear?" said Blackbeard through gritted teeth. Jack gasped as the pain increased sharply.

"If he does not comply, we will kill her first." said Angelica, motioning to another person. Jack looked to see Ginny, and he felt as if he'd been slapped. Ginny looked extremely concerned and horrified. The excruciating pain ended with an agonizing finish, and Jack slammed into the wall to catch his breath. He moved his shirt aside to reveal a wound in the shape of a trident. Ginny gasped. Jack glanced at her, worried.

"Let's put it this way, Sparrow," said Blackbeard. Jack examined the doll to see it was an exact replica of himself. "We will kill Miss Swann, and if I do not make it to the fountain, neither will you." He held the voodoo doll over a candle. Jack held his head in his hands and doubled over with a groan.

"I'll see to the charts right away then, shall I?" Jack said with a nervous grin. The pain lifted, and Jack scurried out of Blackbeard's cabin with a last glance at Ginny.

* * *

"Miss Swann that was excellent acting." praised Blackbeard. Ginny frowned, feeling sick with herself.

"It wasn't acting." she muttered.

"Well, whatever it was, keep it up. It actually seemed like you care for him." said Blackbeard.

Ginny flinched. "I do care for him." she admitted.

"Whatever, you know what we mean," said Angelica. She looked at Ginny with a sly smirk.

Ginny looked back and forth between the father and daughter. "You said no harm would come to Jack." she said, glaring at Angelica.

Angelica shrugged, not looking the least bit remorseful. "We had to get the point across."

Ginny clenched her teeth. "No more harm will come to him, or you will both die." she threatened.

Blackbeard and Angelica chuckled. "You won't kill us," said Angelica. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "You don't have the guts."

Ginny raised her chin haughtily. "You do not want to cross me."

"Or what? You'll glare at us?" taunted Angelica.

Ginny began to circle the room slowly and casually. "I am not Miss Swann. I am Captain Swann. And I have a small fleet of ships, trailing us. If any harm shall come to Jack, they will hunt you own and send this ship to Davy Jones's Locker!" Ginny pursed her lips thoughtfully. Technically, it was Will Turner's Locker now, but that didn't sound as threatening.

"Who are you?" said Blackbeard. Ginny met his gaze calmly.

"Like I said, I am someone you don't want to cross." Ginny replied coolly. She turned and walked out of the cabin, praying she'd caused her enemies to doubt their superiority over her.

* * *

Jack hissed as he examined his wound, swinging on his hammock. "Here, let me." said Ginny suddenly. Jack jumped a little; he hadn't noticed her walk in. She walked over to her hammock, where she had a bag stuffed under the blanket. She withdrew a jar of sickly yellow paste. She stuck her hand in the jar and gently began to coat the stuff on. Jack hissed again an looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't look at Ginny.

"Thank you, love." he said finally. Ginny withdrew and put away the jar.

"You're welcome." she said distantly.

Jack watched her climb onto her hammock. "What happened between us, love?"

Ginny looked at him. "You attacked me today." she replied.

"You left me for the kraken once." Jack reminded her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You forgave me for that."

Jack sighed. "But when I came to Elizabeth's, you were so… hostile. What happened?"

Ginny looked hesitant. "I'm getting married, Jack."

"But we can still be friends." Jack insisted. _C'mon_, _love_, he thought.

"Matthew wouldn't like that." Ginny admitted.

"Since when do you give a damn what other people think about you?" Jack said, his anger rising.

Ginny's eyes flared instantly with blue fire. "Since that someone is going to be my husband!"

"Love, you can't honestly tell me that you are going to change for this man. It's not you!" Jack insisted.

Ginny glared at him. "And you know me, Jack?" she said.

"Yes!" Jack replied.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's my favorite color?" she asked testily.

Jack faltered. He stuttered a bit before swallowing. "I dunno." he replied.

Ginny smiled grimly. "Exactly, Jack. You don't know me. You only think you do because we had a few adventures together. But you know nothing about me at all." She rolled over and put her back to him.

Jack knew perfectly well she wasn't asleep, but he knew not to bother her. He laid down and tried to sleep, but sleeping was impossible.

* * *

Ginny ascended the steps to find Jack straddling a cannon, looking cheeky. "Hola," he greeted her. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Come, a little drink?" He tossed Ginny a goblet. She caught it and watched him pour wine into the golden cup.

"Wine, music… Candlelight…" Ginny looked toward one of the crewmen, playing a guitar-like instrument. She looked back at Jack. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to seduce me."

Jack looked offended. "Moi?" he said. Ginny frowned at him. Jack tilted his head to one side. "Why do you know better not to think that?"

Ginny smiled sadly at him. "Because you only sugarcoat when you want something."

Jack looked as if he wanted to argue, and then decided not to. "To business, then?" he proposed. Ginny set her goblet down and accepted Jack's hand. He led her to the open part of the main deck. "Angelica and her father are after the fountain. We don't want them to get there. That would be bad if Blackbeard gained immortality. But if you and I were to gain immortality… That would be good, eh?" said Jack.

He spun Ginny around, and she twirled right back into him. He held her from behind. Ginny she felt oddly comforted in his arms. "What is it you want?" Ginny whispered. Jack's lips brushed her skin on her jawline, tracing toward her neck. The softness of his lips was incredibly tempting, but Ginny twirled back around to force him to stop. Jack's eyes blazed, with something Ginny wasn't too pleased to see: desire.

"I want to know the profane ritual, love. And I need your help in bringing Blackbeard down." Jack murmured. He dropped Ginny backwards and then caught her. Ginny pulled him toward her.

"Can I trust you, Jack?" she asked. Jack straddled her.

"Peas in a pod love, remember?" he said. Ginny did remember. She grabbed the lapels of his vest and rolled him over so that she was now on top of him.

"But you can't trust Angelica." she warned. _Please_ _Jack…_ _Believe_ _me_. _I_ _know_ _you_ _love_ _her,_ _but_… Ginny thought desperately. Jack looked confused.

"I don't, love." he assured her.

Ginny leaned down. "Because if I am going to help you, I need to know I can trust you fully," she whispered. Her lips traced the side of Jack's neck and cheek. Jack made an odd sound in the back of his throat. Ginny sat up again. "The ritual is this: two silver chalices of the Ponce de Leon ship. Water from the fountain and a mermaid's tear. And," Ginny drew out the 'and' for dramatic effect. She was curious to see how Jack would react.

"Yes?" Jack said impatiently.

"And a person willing to give all their years of life away. The fountain requires a victim." said Ginny.

"That's unfortunate. I find my desire for the fountain greatly lessened." Jack said, leaning back down. Ginny pressed her lips together grimly.

"I think Blackbeard will try to use one of us." Ginny said.

Jack stared at Ginny. "You have to go," he said suddenly. He threw Ginny off. "I need to gain Angelica's trust to get more information out of her."

Ginny stared at Jack incredulously. "What?"

"She says she knows where the _Pearl_ is. She's going to show me." said Jack, his eyes lit up. Ginny frowned.

"Whatever promises you've made her, remember that you cannot have both me and her." Ginny said. She turned away, her heart aching.

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter finished! I will be posting definitely every Tuesday night, but if I get some free time, maybe I'll post a few surprisingly early chapters! Please review guys! Let me know how I'm doing, where you want the story to go, etc. Sorry if Jack seems a bit out of character, he's hard to pinpoint… Also, I have a big conclusion for this story, but if y'all have any suggestions, I'd love to know! If you have any questions, please send me a message. This story can be a bit confusing, I know. And sorry for the tiny bit of language… Things between Jack and Ginny are intensifying! Also, this isn't your typical romance story, in case you haven't notice already… I find all that physical 'sparks' and crap to be very annoying… Jack and Ginny are more of a 'friends for life, 50 year marriage' kind of romance, which I find to be more romantic and realistic than that 'he touched me and I felt electricity race up my arm to my heart' crap. So, anyhoo, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I'm enjoying writing it and seeing that people are favoriting and following it! Thanks to all of you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Woohoo, Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone! I am including the mermaids in this chapter, and some more information about Ginny's pendant… Trust me, it will begin to make sense. I try to follow the script as closely as possible, but you know, sometimes I just get an extra creative streak. I don't suggest you read this if you are a Jack/Angelica supporter, I am obviously not. If Johnny Depp himself isn't, then that's saying something! Okay, this note is getting a little off track so… Without further ado, on with the story!**

**_Chapter Four _**

Ginny stared at Blackbeard as he picked the unfortunate crewmembers who were to be bait for the mermaids. He stopped in front of Jack. "Unfortunately Sparrow, we need you. You come with me. Angelica, keep an eye on him." said Blackbeard.

"Yes, Father." said Angelica softly. Jack looked half relieved, half uncomfortable as he took his place beside Angelica. He met Ginny's gaze. Ginny looked away and met Blackbeard's eyes.

"But we don't need you, now do we?" said the wretched captain. He clasped his hands in front of his belly. Ginny raised her chin haughtily. "You go in the longboat." said Blackbeard. Jack stepped forward.

"No." he said firmly. Blackbeard turned on Jack.

"Do I need to remind you what will happen if you don't do as you're told, Sparrow?" said Blackbeard.

Jack bared his teeth angrily. "I don't give a damn. I'm not doing anything for you if Ginny is in danger!"

"Jack," Ginny said firmly. She met Jack's glare. His eyebrows twitched as if he was confused. "It's fine. I'll do it. And you will obey them. Understand?" Ginny hardened her gaze, hoping to get her point across.

Jack stepped closer to her. "Love, this is too risky. Mermaids… They're demonic creatures. They will kill you." he murmured. Blackbeard moved on, looking bored. Ginny fingered her necklace.

"I'll be all right. Just trust me, Jack." She looked into his eyes. She watched him realize that Ginny had a plan. He looked at her necklace.

"Fine." he muttered. He backed away, next to Angelica. Ginny gave him a tiny smile and joined her bait companions.

* * *

Ginny was on the verge of waking and sleeping. Drawing the mermaids' attention was dull work. A rustling caught her attention. She jerked into the world of consciousness and leaned over the longboat, her eyes following the ripples. She and Philip, the missionary, moved to the other side, but the other crewmembers were in the way. She moved to see a beautiful woman supporting herself on the side of the boat, her hair wet. Scrum looked awestruck. Ginny tapped some of the other crewmembers. "Men, look!" she said, not able to take her eyes off the woman. The woman and Scrum were having a conversation. Ginny looked at Philip. Together, they leaned over the side of the boat and gazed into the water, at the woman's fishtail. It waved back and forth, glimmering in the light of their lanterns. Other mermaids began swarming around the boat. Ginny and Philip glanced worriedly at each other. The first mermaid took Scrum's face in her hands and began to slip back into the ocean.

"Scrum, no!" Ginny cried. It was too late, Scrum's face went underwater. Ezekiel, an older crewmember blunted the mermaid in the head with an oar.

All the mermaids hissed and dove into the water. One of them leaped over the boat and tried to grab a crewmember. Ezekiel stabbed her in the stomach with a harpoon. The boat rocked violently as mermaids grasped at it, trying to kill as many of the humans in the little boat as possible. Ginny suddenly doubted her necklace. Could she really lean on the bizarre hope that the necklace held some sort of power or significance? It was completely insane. It was just a family heirloom!

Ginny jumped as the mermaids plunged their hands through the bottom of the boat. They tore the boat apart, and Ginny fell into the dark sea.

* * *

Jack watched the chaos of the mermaids' attack, scanning the dark water for any sign of Ginny. He'd seen her fall into the water, but he hadn't seen her resurface. He turned on Angelica. "If she's dead, I don't care what you do to me! I will _not_ help you!" he growled. _I'm not going to help you anyway, you psychotic bitch. Look at what your father has done! And yet you still defend him! He is beyond saving, why can't you see that, love?_ Jack thought, turning away from Angelica's angry and troubled face.

"She's there!" said Angelica, rushing forward and pointing. Jack and Angelica stood on the edge of the dock.

"Ginny!" Jack yelled, waving at the silhouette in the water. Ginny changed course and began swimming toward the dock. Jack knelt down and held out his hand to Ginny. She ignored it and hauled herself up, coughing up water. Jack stood up, watching Ginny struggle to her feet. One minute she was asking for him to trust her, yet she wouldn't trust him. What was her problem? The attack died down after the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ shot Greek fire at the mermaids. Ginny panted, her face glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes gleamed silver.

There was a whooshing sound, a scream and a splash. The mermaids had returned with weapons. Their whips grasped men on the beach and dragged them into the depths. A mermaid's whip caught one of the posts that held the dock up and pulled it out. The dock collapsed on the right side, knocking Angelica, Jack and Ginny off their feet. Jack managed to get to his hands and knees, just in time to see Ginny's foot get caught by a mermaid's whip. She plunged her fingers into the gaps of two boards as she was dragged back. Jack scrambled to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He cut the whip, releasing Ginny. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it, and then at him. Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" he roared. Ginny took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. Jack immediately let go of Ginny's hand and rushed toward the lighthouse. He climbed the stairs three at a time. He looked up at the ceiling, where the whale oil was contained. He grabbed a broomstick and began hitting the ceiling, trying to release the whale oil.

It leaked out, feeding the flames. Jack had about two and a half seconds before the lighthouse would explode. He jumped out of the window and dove into the sea. He watched the mermaids flee. He broke the surface of the bay, gasping for breath. He waded out of the water, toward where everyone was gathered. "Did everyone see that, because I will not be doing it again!" he announced. Ginny smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Blackbeard gave the orders to return to the ship. Jack leaned into Ginny, panting. "Did they… Get one?" he asked.

"Her," Ginny corrected. Jack looked at her. "They got her."

"I didn't mean that…" he said.

"But what are they going to do with her, that's what I'm worried about." Ginny said, ignoring his half apology. Jack watched Ginny go, a little forlornly.

* * *

Ginny rolled her eyes as Jack and Angelica argued. She shoved them apart. "Alright, enough!" she yelled, looking back and forth at them. "We all know you love to hate each other, and hate to love each other, but your constant bickering is quite annoying! It's giving me a migraine." Ginny turned away from them.

"Only one can go." decided Blackbeard.

"You mean split up?" said Angelica.

"You mean jump? This I cannot wait to see." said Jack.

"Sparrow will go," said Blackbeard.

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" demanded Angelica.

"Yes, what makes you think he will come back?" said Jack.

"You will go, you will return, or I will kill her." said Blackbeard, pointing a pistol at Ginny. Ginny raised her chin at him. Her eyes hardened. Jack looked back and forth between them, smirking.

"You wouldn't shoot your only chance at getting immortality!" Jack claimed.

"Quartermaster! Fetch me six pistols and load them all but two, but do not tell me which two!" said Blackbeard. Jack looked at Ginny. He turned back to where the pistols were laid out. "You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow."

"Oh." Jack replied, sounding mildly interested.

He chose one and after some consideration, and aimed it at Ginny. She looked into the barrel of the pistol, holding her breath. Jack pulled the trigger, but it merely clicked. "Again!" announced Blackbeard maliciously. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please, they're not even loaded!" he said, picking a gun at random. Ginny thanked God that Jack pointed it away from her. Jack pulled the trigger. This time, it was loaded and went off. The bang brought forth many gasps. Ginny widened her eyes. Jack looked at Ginny, his eyes equally as wide. He moved in closer to Blackbeard. "This is just wasting time. Why don't you just let her jump?" said Jack.

Ginny stepped in. "What?" she hissed. Jack looked back at her with a just-trust-me look.

"If you jump and die, then she will have her chance." said Blackbeard.

Jack frowned and went to the quartermaster's side. "Oi, if I jump, will I survive?"

The quartermaster began chanting and went to the side of the cliff. He threw Jack's voodoo doll over the side. Jack screamed until the voodoo doll hit the river below. "Yes," said the quartermaster. "Now you will survive." Jack grinned in relief.

"This is nonsense!" exclaimed Ginny, tossing her hat down. "I will go!" She stalked to the cliff's edge, but Jack shoved her out of the way and jumped off the side before her. Ginny opened her mouth in shock, looking over the edge. _Please be okay,_ she prayed.

Jack emerged, and Ginny sighed in relief. "Brilliant, Father. You knew which guns were loaded, right?" Ginny heard Angelica say.

"Of course, my dear." said Blackbeard.

Ginny watched Jack climb out of the river and look back. "See? You were never in harm's way." said Angelica. Ginny didn't look away from Jack.

"You really believe him." It wasn't a question. Ginny knew Angelica trusted her father. But Ginny didn't pretend to know why.

"Of course. We don't want to face your wrath, Captain Swann." Angelica's cynicism rang loud and clear in her voice.

"Oh, it won't be my wrath. It will be my supporters'." Ginny replied. Jack was already making his way toward the jungle.

"Your supporters," repeated Angelica. She huffed. "He cares for you." she added softly.

Ginny finally turned. "He loves you." she said. Angelica's eyes darkened.

"No, I love him. He feels nothing for me." she said.

"That's not true. You're his weakness," Ginny replied. She looked back at Jack, and then turned to Angelica once more. "And if you use that against him to get your revenge, I will kill you."

Angelica smiled. "You love him." she realized.

Ginny, for once, was unable to keep her composure. She blinked spastically in surprise. "I'm not sure of that," she said honestly. "But I am sure that I will not let you hurt him." She turned away and followed the rest of the group toward the mermaid pools.

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs, there is a girl. Of the opposite sex." said Jack as he trumped through the jungle.

"When is there not?" said Gibbs. _You're worse than an old lady, gossiping over Sunday tea,_ Jack thought.

"Well, there are two, actually. The woman from Seville." Jack said.

"Ah, you pretended to love her and then left her." said Gibbs.

"Worse," said Jack. "I may have had, briefly mate, mind you- stirrings." said Jack.

"Stirrings?" said Gibbs.

"Aye." Jack replied.

"What, you mean like, feelings?" said Gibbs.

"No, not quite all the way to feelings…" Jack trailed off when Gibbs gave him a knowing look. "All right, feelings, damn you."

"And you left her still… Oh, that's low." said Gibbs.

"Thank you." Jack replied stiffly.

"And who's the other one?" asked Gibbs.

"Ginny," Jack replied. Gibbs nodded knowingly.

"And you have… Feelings for her." he said.

Jack stared at him. "Of course not! I just have this strange desire to protect her, to be near her…" He trailed off. "It was different with Angelica, though. I knew I had feelings, God, I hate that word. With Ginny, I am not as sure… I just know that I need to keep her safe, and that I trust her. I don't trust Angelica. I want to protect her, too, but… I just know that… This sounds crazy, I know, but… I would die for Ginny. I wouldn't do that for Angelica."

"Ye trust the ones ye love and ye love the ones ye trust, Jack." said Gibbs. Jack stared at him.

"No. I am not… I am not." he said firmly. He turned away.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass caused Ginny to turn. The mermaid was out of her tank, flopping on the dirty ground. Ginny watched in shock as the mermaid's tail morphed into legs. She curled, naked, into a ball. She shivered. Philip came up and put his shirt around her. "You will walk." said Blackbeard simply. Philip helped the mermaid to her feet. She took a step, her legs horribly shaky, and fell to the ground.

"I cannot." said the mermaid, her green eyes full of frustration and shame. Ginny took pity on her.

"Walk or die." replied Blackbeard.

The quartermaster drew his sword. Ginny unsheathed her own, stepping in between the mermaid and the quartermaster. She glared at him. There was movement behind her, and she looked to see Philip lifting the mermaid. "We're in a hurry, yes?" said Philip coolly. Blackbeard frowned.

"Do not fall behind." he warned. He turned back toward the direction they'd been heading to earlier. Ginny smirked at the quartermaster and sheathed her sword. The quartermaster huffed and walked on. She looked at Philip and the mermaid.

The mermaid looked confused. "You protected me." she said.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Yeah, I wasn't willing to stand by and let an innocent die."

Her gaze softened. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Ginny. You?" said Ginny.

"Syrena," said the mermaid. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on Ginny's necklace. "That necklace," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me, just before she died." Ginny replied.

Syrena's eyes widened. "Do you know what… Do you know what it is?" she whispered.

"Not exactly." Ginny admitted. Syrena looked around.

"I cannot say here. There are too many here who will do anything to gain its power. Do not let anyone know that it is anything more than a family heirloom." she said.

Ginny stared at her. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"A powerful weapon." Syrena answered grimly.

**Author's Note: So, I hope you guys are now curious about Ginny's necklace! It is quite an important piece in this story… Please review! Thank y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay, Chapter 5! So, when I wrote the first story and the first chapter of this story, I totally forgot about the author's note… That's a little bit awkward, sorry. Anyhoo, the story is more than just following the movies with my own character. For any of you who miss Elizabeth, I will bring her back with a big role! And Will! Also, I've been thinking about writing a prequel, so y'all know a little bit more about Jack and Ginny's history… But I kinda explained it in the first one, so I'm not sure. Let me know, please! Please review, I would really appreciate it! I have no life and check for reviews every day, and when I never see reviews, I'm sad. Not really, but ya know. Reviews would be nice. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just practicing my writing skills. I only own Ginny and the plot idea, except for anything familiar. **

**_Chapter Five_**

Jack glanced from Angelica to Blackbeard. "I have three terms, Captain Teach. The first is my priority. And then you can have your chalices." Jack said.

"And?" Blackbeard growled.

"Firstly, you must promise that no harm shall come to Ginny." Jack said, glancing at Ginny. Her eyes softened, shining green in the sunlight peering through the trees.

"Miss Swann was never in any harm, I assure you." said Blackbeard. Jack glanced at Ginny questioningly. Swann? Why was she using her adopted name? He shrugged.

"I still want that as my priority. Next, I'll be having me compass back. I have earned it. Do you have any idea what it took to catch that filthy pig? Not the big one, the four legged one." he said, motioning to Gibbs and the pig. Angelica tossed Jack his compass. He caught with a sour thank you. "Thirdly, Mr. Beard, I do not regret any of my heinous misdeeds. However, I do regret the mistreatment of my loyal first mate. Left him to rot in jail, didn't care, still don't! Point being, he must go free."

"Deal." Blackbeard said through his teeth.

"You heard the man, Mr. Gibbs! Let the pig run!" Jack announced. Gibbs retrieved the chalices and released the swine. He handed the chalices over to Angelica. Jack walked toward Ginny and Gibbs. Ginny embraced Gibbs.

"Ye look good, Miss, er, Swann." said Gibbs. He smiled fatherly at Ginny.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. You don't look to shabby yourself." Ginny replied, her voice equally affectionate. Jack pat Gibbs on the shoulder and tossed him the compass.

"This should lead you to freedom, mate." Jack said with a wink. Gibbs looked understanding. Ginny followed Jack away, after the rest of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ crew. Jack and Ginny fell behind.

"Swann, eh?" Jack queried.

Ginny looked straight ahead. "Yep," she replied. Jack grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Love, please, I want you on my side." he said.

Ginny sighed. Jack could see some of her walls coming down, but she was still protecting herself… From what? "I'm saving that card for anytime convenient for me." she admitted.

Jack cocked his head to one side. "Clever. What'd I miss? Where's the mermaid?"

"Her name is Syrena," Ginny said irritably. They continued trekking through the jungle, catching up to the rest of the crew. "We left at the mermaid pools to die." Jack looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. Why was there so much desperation and sadness in her tone?

"Did you… Make friends with her?" Jack asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Yes." she replied softly. Jack grimaced.

"Maybe we can get her later." he offered. He knew there was no hope for the mermaid; she'd be dead by that afternoon.

"She's a person, Jack. Not an animal." Ginny snapped.

Jack flinched. I didn't mean it like that, love. Relax. I'm on your side."

"I don't think you are, Jack!" Ginny retorted, facing him. Her eyes burned like blue fire, one of the qualities Jack admired most about her.

"What?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"You love Angelica! How are you not going to not trust her, when you're in love with her?" Ginny hissed. Jack stared at her, shocked.

"Sparrow, Swann, up here where I can see you both!" said Blackbeard.

Ginny turned to him. "Piss off!" she yelled. Jack watched Phillip's eyes go wide as he crossed himself. Blackbeard's eyes narrowed and he approached Ginny, his eyes flashing dangerously like a snake's. Ginny looked just as vicious.

"What did you just say?" Blackbeard asked icily.

"You heard me!" Ginny snapped.

"Quartermaster! I think I've had enough of this worthless wench! Kill her." said Blackbeard.

"No!" Jack yelled, trying to step between them. Ginny shoved him back.

"Wanna know why you never want to cross paths with me? I am not Captain Swann, you buffoons. I am Captain Stormmare, King of the Brethren Court! Kill me and the Court will hunt you down!" Ginny said coolly.

Angelica gasped. "Prove it!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a Piece of Eight, the only original one left. Angelica and Blackbeard exchanged nervous glances. "So, go ahead. Kill me or Jack. See what happens." Ginny challenged.

"Just lead the way." Blackbeard seethed after a very pregnant pause. Ginny smirked at him and pushed past him. Jack followed, quite shocked at how everything had just played out. He glanced at Angelica, his heart racing. Could he really love her? He glanced at Ginny. What about Ginny? Could he love her, too? He was so confused. Angelica, he never knew what to expect with her. His heart jumped and his stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots… But with Ginny, it was like being on the sea. Calm, relaxed, peaceful, beautiful, free and effortless… He couldn't count on Angelica. But Jack would trust Ginny with anything, from his mother's fudge recipe (not that she had one) to his life. Jack felt like he was walking on eggshells around Angelica, but with Ginny, he could be open and honest, and still be accepted. Except for the fact that she was angry with him at the moment, but that didn't count. He truly cared for Ginny's well-being and happiness. With Angelica, it was all about what he could get from her… With Ginny, it was what he could give. Jack shook his head. All of this was giving him a headache. He continued on, trying to think about the taste of rum instead of his feelings about Angelica versus Ginny.

Ginny pushed past the duelers, searching for Jack. She found him dueling Scrum near the fountain. She began wading toward him, but noticed Phillip trying to cut his bindings off. Ginny grabbed the ropes and cut them with her sword. "Give Syrena my love." she said with a wink. Phillip smiled gratefully. Ginny turned to find Jack. She rushed away as Jack was cornered by Scrum and Angelica. Ginny put her sword to Angelica's throat. "Sorry Angelica. But I'm not gonna be your leverage."

Angelica bared her teeth. "Betrayal, huh?"

"Yeah, that's kind of my specialty." Ginny replied, winking at Jack. He smiled at her.

"I need years Jack, and now, yours are what I need." said Angelica, ignoring Ginny. Jack suddenly tossed his sword up into the air. Ginny threw hers up, Angelica tossed up the chalices and Scrum tossed up the tear. Ginny caught two swords and pointed them at Jack and Angelica, while Jack caught the other two swords and pointed them at Ginny and Scrum. Ginny and Jack looked at each other, confused. Ginny and Jack threw up the swords, while Angelica and Scrum threw up the tear and chalices.

Jack hunted down Scrum and Ginny chased Angelica. The Spaniard swung around suddenly, her sword out. She made a horizontal cross-cut, but Ginny jumped back just in time. She unsheathed her sword and their blades clashed together with a resounding metallic clang. Angelica drove Ginny back, her attacks vicious as usual. Ginny stepped to the left and inward, cutting upward vertically. She then feinted a jab at Angelica's right side, and nicked on her left hip. Angelica hissed in pain and slashed ferociously. The blade sliced Ginny's abdomen. Blood seeped through Ginny's shirt immediately, staining the white cotton crimson. Ginny ducked as Angelica cross-cut horizontally. Ginny slashed at Angelica's ankles. She jumped back, but not soon enough. She cursed when the tip of Ginny's blade cut her boot, nicking her skin. Ginny scrambled back ungracefully to avoid her head being hacked off. Angelica stabbed downward, but Ginny rolled out of the way. She jumped up, and then jumped back as Angelica tried to stab her in the foot. Ginny thrust her sword downward to catch Angelica's blade and brought it around and down to the other side, locking Angelica's arm. Angelica grunted as Ginny elbowed her in the back. Ginny released Angelica from her locked position. Angelica brought her sword straight down vertically. Ginny's blade blocked the blow, but Angelica quickly twisted her blade around Ginny's and swung her around. She slammed Ginny against the cave wall. "How does it feel, Ginny?" hissed Angelica.

Ginny gritted her teeth. "I don't follow."

"How does it feel, knowing you will die for him?" Angelica seethed.

Ginny glared at her. "I'd always die for him," she said poisonously. "But not today." Ginny shoved Angelica back, kicked her in the stomach, knocked her sword away and pointed then placed her sword on Angelica's throat.

"Go ahead, Pirate King. Kill me." Angelica whispered. Ginny narrowed her eyes. It was extremely tempting. Ginny pulled back.

"Like I said before, I don't kill in cold blood. I'll spare your life once more, Angelica Teach. But that means you owe me." she said. Angelica's eyes flashed, but Ginny ignored the angry woman and turned away to see Jack and Scrum watching her, both astounded. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Jack, you idiot! You were supposed to take the chalices and run!" she yelled. Jack took one look at Scrum and took off with his usual flamboyant swagger. Ginny looked back at Angelica, who was sheathing her sword. She dipped her head somewhat respectfully to Ginny and dashed after Jack.

Jack watched in horror as Angelica began to succumb to the poison. He didn't know what to do. What if she died? What if he lost her forever? Why did he care? He would miss her kiss… Jack was frozen. He felt someone tugging on his sleeve. "Jack, c'mon. Come on!" Ginny's voice called. Jack turned. He looked at her helplessly. He allowed Ginny to pull him away. He didn't want to watch Angelica die. But he would never forget that one night with her. "We have to find the chalices, maybe we can save her." Ginny muttered. Jack looked at Ginny. Save Angelica? Was that possible? But the Spaniards were trying to destroy the fountain…? Jack swallowed. He began searching for the chalices, beginning to sink back into reality. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The fountain was destroyed. Jack looked in the water frantically, but it was no use. Suddenly, the chalices appeared, being held by none other than Syrena.

"Do not waste my tear." she said. Jack was in awe as he took the chalices. Syrena smiled at Ginny, and then disappeared with a splash. Jack hurried over to the crushed fountain. He found a little trickle of water left and filled the chalices. He poured the tear into one of the chalices.

"We can't let Blackbeard get it." Ginny muttered, watching Jack in concern. Jack met her gaze steadily.

"I know, love." he said gently. He got up and hurried over to the dying father and daughter.

Ginny glared at Angelica. "You bastard, how could you?" screamed the Spanish woman. Ginny was appalled with Angelica's ungratefulness.

"Your father saved your life, perhaps his soul is now redeemed." Jack said sardonically. The fountain exploded suddenly, and water rushed toward Ginny, Jack and Blackbeard in a miniature tidal wave. Ginny felt Jack pull on her sleeve and tug her out of the way. Ginny watched Blackbeard's skin be ripped from his body in the waves, his skeletal fingers reaching toward Angelica. And then he dropped to a pile of bones.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, sorry if it seemed short, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Note: Sorry about chapter 5, I forgot to input the little horizontal line thingy, so the scene changes are kinda confusing. Warning, the next chapter or so will reveal an angry and broken Jack Sparrow, so he will be a bit out of character. He'll return, I promise. But he's kind of on an emotional rollercoaster right now, so you can't really blame him! Please be patient with Ginny's distance, she's doing it for Jack's own good! Also, I am about to reveal more about her necklace, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that may be familiar. I own Ginny and the plot idea. **

_**Chapter Six**_

Jack looked out at the sea, the dusk light casting long shadows on the main deck of the Midnight Maelstrom. Jack swallowed, unable to quit thinking that Angelica hated him, and that Ginny was getting married to that ridiculous prat, Matthew. He sighed. "What's troubling you?" said an achingly familiar voice. Jack didn't need to turn to know it was Ginny.

"Oh, nothing, love." he lied. He looked at her and smiled sadly. She gave him a stern look.

"You can't lie to me." she said.

Jack sighed. "Angelica… I can't stop thinking about her, love." Jack watched as pain flashed in Ginny's eyes. Why did that hurt her so much?

"Well… You love her." Ginny replied slowly.

Jack shrugged. "Possibly," he admitted. "I'm not thinking about her though. I'm thinking about her kiss, her embrace… Just physical things, if you know what I mean."

Ginny smirked, but there was a tinge of sadness to her tease. "Then… It's not love, it's lust. It'll pass eventually."

Jack looked at her. She had blood on her shirt, which alarmed him slightly. "Love, have you gotten that checked out?" he asked. Ginny glanced at the blood.

"Oh. No, I haven't." she answered. Jack rolled his eyes and led her to her own cabin. He found the jar of the sickly yellow paste in her bag. He opened it and dampened his fingers with a nice clump of the medicine.

"Lift up your shirt, love." he said, locking eyes with her. She looked defiant.

"What?" she protested.

Jack sighed. "Let me help you. Just trust me." he said in annoyance. Ginny complied reluctantly. Jack bent down to examine the wound. Blood crusted around the gash. He sighed and walked over to Ginny's desk. He grabbed a bottle of rum and dampened a rag. He then walked over to Ginny. He glanced at her. "This is going to hurt, love." he warned.

"I can take it." Ginny insisted. Jack shrugged and gently began dabbing the wound with the rum-soaked cloth. Ginny inhaled sharply as the alcohol began to clean out the wound. Once it was clean, Jack rubbed the medicine onto the gash.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked, motioning to Ginny's bed. Ginny looked confused, so Jack walked over there, took the sheet and tore a strip off. He used it as a bandage for Ginny's stomach. Ginny let her shirt fall down. Jack straightened. They stared at each other for a long moment. Jack played with a golden lock of her hair. "Well, I will see you in the morning, love. Smile, you're getting married in a few days."

Ginny tilted her head to one side. "Why aren't you happy for me?" she asked softly.

Jack felt winded. "I am," he said painfully yet sincerely. "It's just hard to believe this is all happening."

Ginny looked like she didn't believe him. Jack didn't blame her; he couldn't lie to her. "Alright," she said. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry about Angelica."

Jack shrugged. "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, love. I won't be lonesome for long." he said with an arrogant grin. Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course, how could I forget?" she said. Jack grinned at her.

"G'night, love." he said.

"Goodnight, Jack." Ginny replied. Jack left her, his heart aching. Damn, why was this so hard? Jack sat by the rail, watching the ocean.

Could it be that Jack was only in lust with Angelica? He did only ever think about the feelings she gave him and the physical aspects of their relationship, or whatever the hell it was. He couldn't rely on Angelica. He didn't want her to know his fears, his dreams, his wishes, his joys and his sorrows; she'd use those against him. Jack couldn't help but think of the way Angelica's hair smelled, the way she walked and the way she talked. The way her eyes glittered attractively, the way she made him nervous. They couldn't carry on a conversation without trying to deceive each other. There was nothing dependable about them.

Jack's thoughts drifted to Ginny. Loving Ginny, whose merciful heart was open to everyone. Ginny, the spitfire who would fight for what she believed in until her last breath. Jack felt like he was on solid ground with her. A firm rock that could withstand the most brutal of storms. Jack could talk to her about anything and everything with her. He could trust her. He was loyal to her. He, who feared death above all else, would die for Ginny. She was not only his best friend, but his ally in every aspect. She challenged him to be better and to do the right thing. He would protect her until his last breath, and she would do the same for him, he knew. She was logical and reasonable, and didn't act on rash emotions. Everything she did was for a reason. Jack frowned.

He sat up suddenly. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It could not be true. Not him. Not her. They couldn't be… No. Jack… No. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't be… Not in love! He did not love Ginny Stormmare!

Jack knew it was a lie. He did. What else could it be, that strange need to be with her, to want her to know him, vulnerable or not? What else could it be, that desire to protect her, to share his life with her? Could it be that their deep friendship had changed into something more, and he hadn't even realized it? She wasn't sexy, or mysterious like Angelica. She was beautiful and open. Everybody flocked to her because she didn't hide, she accepted. Acceptance. Jack only wanted acceptance, and Ginny gave him that unconditionally. Jack began pacing. If he loved her, then he couldn't let her marry that idiot Matthew. He wasn't right for her, Jack was! He knew her better than that worthless mongrel. But how? How could he convince Ginny?

* * *

Ginny rounded the corner, only to find herself face to face with Jack. "Oh, Jack! You… Er, startled me." she said. Jack's eyes scanned over her. Ginny frowned. She could see the disapproval in his eyes. She'd changed from her pirate attire to a bright green dress with white lace sleeves. As the dress furthered along her legs, the white lace thickened until it bordered the hem of her dress. A thick red belt enhanced her waist.

"Morning, love," he greeted her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed to notice she was already on to him, so he took a deep breath. "I was wonderin' all on by me onesies, now that I have a way to get the Pearl back…" he trailed off, noticing Ginny's incredulousness.

"You have the Pearl back." Ginny said, her tone short and crisp.

"How bout we go on another adventure, and you help me get the Pearl out?" Jack suggested. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"And postpone my wedding another, what, month?! I don't think so!" she exclaimed. She pushed past him angrily. Who the hell did he think he was, suggesting she drop her wedding to go a ridiculous adventure with him?! She stalked up to the quarterdeck, where Sahara, her quartermaster, was steering.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sahara queried.

"What? No!" Ginny replied. "Jack and I are just friends. If that. He keeps suggesting I go on another quest with him!" she fumed.

Sahara's hazel eyes looked bright with mischief and curiosity. "Why don't you?" she asked.

"Does no one remember that I have a wedding to get to?" Ginny replied, exasperated.

Sahara shrugged. "Well, if you want to get married now, you'll want to get married in another ten years, right?"

"Right," Ginny agreed grudgingly.

"Then, why is it a problem?" said Sahara.

"Because I've been looking forward to this for a year! I'm done waiting!" Ginny replied.

"Well, I think he looks pretty lost without you." said Sahara, motioning to Jack, who was leaning against the railing on the main deck.

"What? No he doesn't," Ginny answered. Sahara raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"Well, you look lost without him." said Sahara.

"No, I am not. I can find my own way. I did before. He didn't get me out of Beckett's clutches. I did. He didn't save me from Jones. I did. He didn't get me out of anything, I got myself out." Ginny's voice shook, and she stopped herself from continuing. She hated crying, especially in front of her crewmembers. Even though they were an extension of her family, she didn't like showing her vulnerability. Talking about her past was too difficult.

Sahara raised an eyebrow. "Needing people isn't always a bad thing, you know." she said wisely.

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath. "Well, I don't need Jack Sparrow." she said.

Sahara shrugged. "You're best friends, or you were. I think that friendship is still there, whether you like it or not. And I think that friendship is going to last a lifetime."

Ginny stared at her friend. "Friendship, Sahara. That's all this is." she clarified.

"What if it's not? Love is layered, Ginny. For some, it's all mushy and lovely, but for others, it's a friendship that lasts a lifetime. You have that with Jack. What do you have with Matthew?" said Sahara.

Ginny bit her lip. "Mushy and lovely, Sahara." she snapped.

"Alright, fine. But lemme ask you something: do you think that's because he makes you nervous, and you don't trust him, or is it because of the mysteriousness of love?" said Sahara.

Ginny glanced at her friend, and then looked away. "Just get us home, all right?" she said heavily. She left the quarterdeck and entered her cabin, leaning against the door behind her, feeling breathless. She walked to the corner of the room, where her bag was tossed carelessly. She crouched down and sifted through its contents. She found something familiar, worn and soft. She lifted it up and chuckled to herself. She'd forgotten all about picking up Jack's hat from the Captain's Daughter. She dusted it off and fixed the dents. She stood up and exited her cabin, in search of Jack. She found him in the gallery, looking, though she hated to admit it, lonely. She held the hat behind her back. Jack brightened considerably when he saw her.

"'Ello, love." he greeted her. Ginny smiled back.

"Let's just forget earlier, okay?" she said.

Jack's grin faltered ever so slightly. "Right," he agreed after a moment. He looked at her funny. "What are you doing, dearie?" he asked. Ginny found herself slightly disappointed that he dropped the "love" part. But she brushed it off.

"I forgot about this, and I figured you couldn't be Captain Jack Sparrow without it." she said, handing him his hat. He looked appalled.

"I thought I'd never see this again!" he exclaimed. He glanced at her, genuine gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you, darling." he said.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, I figured you couldn't carry it while passed out in the arms of a zombie, so I grabbed it." She turned to leave.

"Ginny?" called Jack. Ginny turned.

"Yes?" she said somewhat warily.

Jack opened his mouth as if he were about to say something. Ginny watched him curiously, she'd never seen him so at a loss for words. "I want to stay friends, love." he said after a while.

Ginny felt winded. "I know." she replied. Please, don't make this harder than it is… she thought. I can't protect you, I can hardly protect Elizabeth…

Jack nodded. "Just keep that in mind, love." Ginny nodded and left the gallery.

* * *

Jack sighed and put on his hat. Ginny was right, he didn't like being parted from it. But he couldn't stand Ginny's determination to pull away from him. He couldn't let her marry Matthew. Something was off about that man, and if Elizabeth was right and Ginny was being blackmailed… Jack couldn't leave Ginny without knowing she was safe. All he wanted was for her to be happy, even if he wasn't a piece of that happiness. Jack stood up and felt his stomach drop unpleasantly. Elizabeth's island was looming ahead. It was nearly time for Ginny to marry Matthew. The ship made port, and Ginny and her crew stepped onto the shore after a brief dinghy ride to the shore. Jack followed, feeling melancholic. He looked up to see the house decorated, and a pavilion near the progressing barn. There were tables with food, and a violinist. Jack looked around. "Elizabeth's been busy." Jack said.

"Well, I had help," said Elizabeth. She looked uncomfortable as she walked toward the pirates with Matthew. "Matthew brought friends, and then two people showed up saying they know you, Ginny." Elizabeth motioned to two people standing on the porch of the house. Ginny looked confused, but then her face brightened.

"It's Philip and Syrena!" she cried, rushing toward the house.

"How the bloody hell did they get here?" Jack wondered aloud, standing next to Elizabeth. Matthew followed Ginny, and the rest of the crew dispersed. Elizabeth shrugged beside him.

"Did you talk to Ginny?" she asked.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth. "I tried, dearie. She refused to listen and talk. She doesn't want any association with me."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Jack, this is bad, really bad."

Jack looked at her blankly. "Why? She seems happy." he said, feeling his throat close up.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't you get it, Jack?"

"No." Jack replied honestly. Elizabeth groaned in frustration, but didn't elaborate.

"Mr. Sparrow, may I have a word?" called Matthew. Jack cringed inwardly but complied for Ginny's sake. He came face to face with Matthew and two cronies.

"Aye?" Jack said, trying his best to sound slurred and disoriented. It wasn't that difficult, he'd had his fair share of rum that morning already. He wasn't drunk, but he wished he was.

"You see, this is awkward, but I need you to stay away from Ginny." said Matthew, strolling away from the house as if they were merely conversing about the weather. They rounded the house and entered through a back door.

"Why is that, mate? Afraid of the competition?" Jack said, grinning devilishly.

"There is no competition." growled Matthew.

"Isn't there? Because I recall a certain passionate kiss between myself and said fiancée." said Jack, stretching the truth. It wasn't recent, and it had turned out to be a hoax in order to get Jack to stay behind for kraken bait, but those minor details didn't matter.

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "No matter, Sparrow. Ginny told me everything about your adventures, and how said passionate kiss ended with her shackling to the mast of your ship and leaving you to die."

Jack swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Then why does it matter if I stick around?"

Matthew smirked and poured himself a glass of white wine. He sipped it without offering Jack any. Jack watched Matthew, his anger rising with every beat of his heart. "You see, Ginny is to be mine, and only mine. The two of you share a history, as I understand it. And her necklace, I am sure you are familiar with it?"

Jack felt his stomach drop. "What about it? It's just a pendant, a family heirloom." he said, desperately trying to protect Ginny. Evelyn had been right: People would do anything to gain the stone's power.

Matthew threw back his head and laughed. "Just a pendant? Mr. Sparrow, it is much more than that. There's a legend, you see… About five pendants, all different colors, with all different purposes. Ginny possesses Poseidon's Pendant, as it's called. And it has the power to control the sea itself. That so-called necklace has more power than Davy Jones himself." Matthew seethed.

Jack chuckled. "You're chasing after legends that may or may not exist? Good luck with that."

"Oh, it exists. I've seen Hestia's Pendant myself. I lost it, unfortunately… But I am on the track of finding it again." Matthew replied. Jack shook his head.

"And what of Ginny? Did you just win fair lady's heart for a stupid pendant? She'll be heartbroken." Jack replied infuriatedly.

Matthew chuckled. "A small price to pay for power beyond all imagining. At least I get to be married to the girl of your dreams, Sparrow."

Jack clenched his teeth. "You won't touch her." he growled.

"Oh, won't I? You see, Ginny's a smart girl. She suspects what I'm up to. And yet she stays with me. Why is that? Because she knows I'll hurt her loved ones. I don't know how, but she knows something. And if you want to stay alive, you'll stay away from her." said Matthew.

Jack frowned. "I don't care about me, you idiot. I care about her. And I am not going anywhere." he spat.

"Well, all I need is the pendant. If you stick around, I will kill her." said Matthew calmly. Jack stiffened.

"Let me say goodbye." he said softly. Matthew glared at him.

"Why? You leave all your concubines without a goodbye." he taunted.

Jack's eyes flared. "Ginny is not a concubine." he growled.

Matthew shrugged. "If you say so," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "Pruitt and Dean, dispose of this insect. I don't want this vermin ruining my wedding." Matthew grinned wickedly as two men walked up and grabbed Jack by the arms and led him away. Jack didn't even fight back.

* * *

Ginny stood in the mirror, watching Elizabeth place a tiara on her head, the veil to her wedding dress attached. Ginny looked at herself, her cheeks neatly flushed, her lips painted a lovely berry, her eyes lined with kohl and her hair pulled up into and elegant bun. Earrings dangled from her ears, glittering elegantly in the red light of sunset beaming through her open window. "Ginny? Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth. Ginny looked at her sister.

"Yes," she said, putting on a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Elizabeth, looking confused.

Ginny shrugged. "Everything."

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course, Ginny. You are my sister. You always will be." she said.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." she said again. She turned to Syrena, who was sitting on a chair, fiddling with the sleeves on her dress awkwardly. "Thank you for coming, Syrena." Ginny said, loud enough to catch Syrena's attention.

The former mermaid looked up, her soft green eyes shining. "You are welcome, Ginny. Thank you for saving my life, and Phillip's."

Ginny laughed. "It was hardly life-saving… I just got you two together." she said.

"Enough with this gooey chatter! Let's get you married!" cried Sahara joyfully. Ginny laughed. She took one last look at herself, admiring the gold designs in the white fabric of her snow white dress.

"Wait." said a new voice. Ginny wheeled around to see Jack clambering through the window.

"Jack? Matthew said you'd gone…" she said in surprise. Jack's eyes seemed strangely darker than usual.

"Well, that'll just be added to the list then, eh?" he said under his breath. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said slowly.

"Oh, you heard that? Nothing, it doesn't matter," said Jack. He looked Ginny over. "You look…" he trailed off.

"Stunning." said another voice. Ginny turned to see Matthew, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Matthew," she said breathlessly. Matthew walked toward her, his eyes strangely cold.

"It seems that I can't be rid of you, Sparrow." he said. Ginny felt herself stiffen.

"Rid of him? In what way?" she said. It was time for the truth. Matthew was up to something.

"I don't like you being around another man, Ginny." said Matthew, speaking to her in a sugary tone that she didn't trust. He spoke to her as if she was a child.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Ginny challenged.

"I do," said Matthew. His eyes moved to Jack. "It's him I don't trust."

Ginny looked at her friends. "Will you leave us, please? I have some things I need to discuss with my fiancée." Elizabeth, Sahara and Syrena left with anxious glances. Syrena leaned heavily on Elizabeth, as she was still getting used to her legs. Matthew chuckled and shook his head.

"Ginny, darling, I do trust you. Let's not fight over this. You had seemed perfectly willing to keep Jack away before your little… Adventure. Why the change of heart?" said Matthew.

Ginny raised her chin. "I know who I am, Matthew. And I am not the kind of woman who hunkers down and obeys her husband's every command. This is a partnership, not master-servant relationship. Jack is my friend, get used to him being in our lives."

Matthew stared at her coldly. There was a deadly silence. Then, he struck Ginny across the face. Ginny stumbled back, stunned. Jack started forward. "You bastard!" Jack roared. He grabbed Matthew and shoved him into Ginny's dresser drawer. Ginny blinked back tears. She refocused on the scene, her ears ringing with fury. Matthew drew back his fist and punch Jack in the mouth. Jack stumbled back.

"Stop!" Ginny bellowed, jumping in between them. "This isn't solving anything," she said to Jack. She turned her attention to Matthew. "And you!How dare you strike me?"

Matthew panted. He didn't look sorry at all. "You will never see Jack again. Understand?" he said slowly.

Ginny raised her chin defiantly. "Do you understand that I am not your servant?"

Matthew chuckled darkly. "Pruitt, Dean!" he called. Two men entered the room. "Go and get Williams and Foster." Matthew said. The two men nodded and left the room. Matthew closed the door. "I understand, Ginny. But this is the only demand I make in order for you to marry me." he said softly.

"I'm not an ugly woman; I can find someone just as good as or better than you! I don't need you! If that is the demand you make, I am not so sure I want to marry you after all." Ginny scoffed.

Matthew's smile was poisonous. "Oh, see, that's where you're wrong. You will marry me. Or I will kill Elizabeth and her sweet son James. And because of your defiance, Jack will die as well."

Ginny blanched. "How could you?" she whispered.

"Oh, you sweet girl. Don't you see? I never loved you." said Matthew. Ginny felt her throat close up.

"Then what do you want from me? I'll give it to you, please, just don't hurt them." Ginny said.

"I want your necklace." said Matthew. Ginny fingered her pendant without thinking. Syrena's warning rang loud and clear in her ears.

"Don't do it." muttered Jack. Ginny looked at him.

"Jack, it's just a necklace…" she said doubtfully.

"No, love. If that thing gets into the wrong hands, all hell will break loose." said Jack.

"But… You'll die." Ginny's voice broke off. "Elizabeth and James will die."

Jack leaned closer. "We'll find a way, love." he whispered. Ginny stared at him. She looked back at Matthew when he cleared his throat.

Four men entered the room and grabbed Jack. One punched him in the stomach. Ginny moved forward to help him, but Matthew held her back. "I still want my honeymoon with you, dear." he said.

"No!" Jack bellowed hoarsely.

Matthew turned to Jack, looking venomous. "Why do you care, Sparrow?" he spat.

Jack looked from Matthew to Ginny. Ginny stared into his eyes, hating how much pain she saw there. "Because I love her."

**Author's Note: Mwahaha cliffhanger! So, Jack finally admit he loves Ginny… Bout time, don't ya think? Also, the next chapter will be a wee bit intense, so caution. I want to thank everyone who is reading and following! Please, pretty please, review! I have such a sad life, I get online everyday just to see if anyone has reviewed! I don't really know why they're so important to me, but they are! I'm greatly saddened when I see no reviews! Anyhoo, thanks for taking the time to read my random story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I would especially like to thank princessyuki08 for reviewing, the stuff you said was extremely helpful! I owe you big time! If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to contact me! This chapter may be a bit intense, I think I said that in the last chapter.**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Ginny gazed at Jack in shock. He met her gaze calmly and sadly. "Oh, how sweet. A tragic love story: the pirate philanderer and his concubine." said Matthew silkily. Ginny's eyes welled with tears.

"Jack…" she whispered. What could she say? She didn't know what to say.

"Take him away." said Matthew, waving Jack off.

"No!" Ginny cried, moving forward. Matthew grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"Ginny!" yelled Jack, lunging toward her. Two of Matthew's goons grabbed Jack. One punched him in the stomach. Ginny stared at Jack, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Jack, no!" she cried. Jack was dragged out of the room. Matthew closed the door, looking calm.

"Now, you see, Ginny, your behavior affects Jack. If you do not comply to my every demand, then Jack will be hurt." said Matthew, circling Ginny.

Ginny glared at him. "What have you done with him?" she demanded angrily.

"Nothing that concerns you. Obey me, and no harm shall come to Jack. Fail to do so, and I will slowly and painfully kill him. Understand?" Matthew snapped.

Ginny looked at her hands. "Yes." she muttered.

"Good. Now, the pendant. Give it to me." said Matthew.

Ginny looked at him. "Why?"

"Stupid girl, because I asked for it." replied Matthew.

"I don't have it." said Ginny. She was being honest. Sneakily, before her friends had left, Ginny had placed the pendant in Syrena's hands. She had known Syrena would take care of it.

"What?" demanded Matthew.

Ginny shrugged. "I took it off for the wedding. It isn't here."

"Then where is it?" said Matthew angrily.

Ginny shrugged again. "Somewhere safe. I asked one of my crewmembers to hide it." she said.

Matthew looked furious for a moment. Then, he struck Ginny across the face. He grabbed her arms. "I will find it!" he growled. He shoved Ginny down and left the room. Ginny sat there, frozen. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. She needed a plan. She went to the door and opened it. She decided to follow Matthew. She crept down the hall and then the stairs. No one was around, so she quickly exited the house. She looked around and saw Matthew disappearing into the woods. She frowned and followed him. She gathered up her dress and stepped lightly. Matthew came upon a clearing, where a small building stood. Ginny frowned again. She'd never seen this building before. She followed Matthew inside. It was only one room, but it was empty. Matthew was gone. Ginny jumped when she heard a scream. She crouched down to see a small holed in the floor. She peered through the hole to see people moving. She placed a finger in the hole and pulled. Sure enough, part of the floor opened up to reveal a flight of stairs. It was a trapdoor. Ginny descended the stairs quietly. She hid behind a pillar and watched Matthew enter through a door at the end of the dimly lit hallway. A groan sounded from behind the door. Ginny crept along the shadows and opened the door. She peered inside to see a cell, with a person strapped to a table in the middle of the cell. Matthew was conversing with another man, who held a crude-looking instrument in his hands. Ginny snuck along the shadows and hid behind a pillar to watch. Ginny strained her ears to listen to the conversation.

"I need him conscious, Fargo." said Matthew.

"What for?" questioned the other man, who was filthy and greasy.

"I need to question him." said Matthew.

"Well, hurry up. You promised I'd get to do this." said Fargo.

"I'll take as long as I please," snapped Matthew. He leaned in toward the person strapped to the table. "Where is it?" Matthew said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a mind reader, so I have no idea as to what you are referring to." replied the person, sounding tired and wary.

Ginny stifled a gasp as she recognized Jack's voice. She straightened from her crouch and her fears were confirmed: Jack was captured and strapped to a table, looking beaten. Ginny bit her lip to keep from yelling swear words in anger. Matthew looked down at Jack, his eyes glinting with malice. "The pendant, you scoundrel! Ginny said she gave it to a crewmember to put it somewhere safe, and I'm sure she gave it to you, now where is it?" he growled.

Jack made a movement that looked like a shrug. "I dunno where it is, ye lunatic. She didn't entrust it to me."

"She trusts you with everything!" argued Matthew.

"Apparently not." Jack replied, his tone slightly snubbed.

Matthew sighed. "I was hoping you'd want to be cooperative, seeing as your life is in danger, but I suppose I underestimated your loyalty to your precious Ginny." he said. He turned away, toward a different table that had an assortment of cruel-looking objects laid out upon. Ginny bit her lip so hard she drew blood to keep from crying out: the objects were torture instruments. Matthew grabbed a jagged edged knife and approached Jack. "So, I guess I'll just have to use a different form of persuasion." He pressed the blade against Jack's chest, where his trident wound was located. "Where is the pendant?"

"I don't know." Jack replied calmly. Matthew, with a swift movement, reopened the trident wound. Blood seeped through Jack's shirt immediately, and Jack grimaced in pain. Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She stepped out of the shadows and entered the cell. Before Matthew could react, she grabbed a long dagger from the table of torture devices. Fargo jumped at her, his disgusting breath making her gag. Ginny sliced his cheek open and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

She turned to strike Matthew, but Matthew had the jagged dagger at Jack's throat, looking impatient. Ginny frowned, meeting Jack's gaze. "Ginny, I thought I made it clear to you that I would do whatever it took to get that pendant? Do you really want your beloved Sparrow here to suffer because of your stubbornness?" Jack looked at Ginny, his eyes full of sadness.

"Love, don't give it to him-!" Jack cut off sharply as Matthew pressed the edge of the dagger deeper into his skin. Ginny stepped forward.

"No, please. Matthew, don't hurt him. I'll take you to the pendant… Just please, don't hurt Jack…" Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Jack. She walked toward him, but Matthew held her back.

"Yes, we all know you love him. Let's go. And Fargo? Don't kill him." said Matthew, leading Ginny away. Ginny struggled, but the sight of seeing Jack so beaten down had torn her heart in two, and she couldn't find the strength to keep fighting.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes. Ginny had nearly said it. The three words had almost come out of her mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Fargo. "So, whatcha got planned for the day, mate?"

Fargo looked at Jack irritably. "Well, I can't kill ye, so we'll just stick to getting close to that, shall we?" he said with a toothy grin.

Jack swallowed, noticing the sharp object in Fargo's hand. "Or, you could let me go, and I would be forever in your debt." Jack suggested.

"Nah, I would very much like to see ye in pain, Cap'n Sparrow." said Fargo.

Jack frowned and looked at the man curiously. "What did I ever do to you, mate?"

"Oh, ye don't recognize me? I am that man who ye disgraced in Tortuga four and a half years ago! Ye stopped me from taking Miss Stormmare, remember?" said Fargo.

Jack widened his eyes, remembering. "I stopped you from hurting her! You were trying to defile the woman!"

"Oh, what a bleedin' 'ero ye are, then!" snapped Fargo. "I wanted her for meself, and ye took that chance away. I coulda been the bloody 'ero and doubled me pay! Matthew wanted me to grab 'er for 'im, and I agreed 'cause it gave me an opportunity!" Jack felt sickened. He looked away as Fargo leaned over him. He opened up Jack's shirt and chuckled. "This may hurt a bit, mate." said Fargo. Jack felt a searing pain flare in his side as Fargo dug the tip of a blade into his skin. Jack clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. Fargo repeated the action on Jack's other side. He returned to the table and rummaged about the objects until he found whatever he was looking for. Jack craned his neck to see. Fargo dumped the contents of a jar onto the newly opened trident wound. Jack yelped as Fargo rubbed the contents- salt- into the wound. Fargo repeated the action on Jack's newest wounds. Jack hissed in agony, but tried his best not to show any emotion or sign that he was indeed in excruciating pain. Fargo continued to cut into Jack's skin and rub salt into the open wounds, while Jack continued to think of Ginny, hoping the thought of her would numb the pain. It didn't.

* * *

Ginny led Matthew out of the woods and toward the house, making sure to veer towards Elizabeth and Syrena, praying they would see her look of despair. It worked- Elizabeth looked at Ginny curiously, and Syrena clenched her fists and hid her hands behind her back, shielding the pendant from view. Elizabeth's eyes retraced Ginny's step, toward the forest. Ginny met her sister's gaze and Elizabeth gave the slightest inclination of her head to inform Ginny that she understood. Ginny led Matthew toward the barn briskly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at Syrena. "You have it?" she asked the mermaid.

Syrena nodded and discreetly revealed the glittering sapphire pendant to Elizabeth. "Ginny slipped it into my hand as we walked out."

"Do you know what it is?" Elizabeth asked.

Syrena gazed at it with reverence. "It is a sacred stone, one of thirteen." she said.

"Thirteen?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes, there are five nature pendants. The others have to do with other things of life." Syrena replied. Elizabeth frowned.

"What does it do?" she asked.

Syrena looked at Elizabeth with her light green eyes full of hopelessness and regret. "I do not know; I am sorry. It is not supposed to even exist… It is an old legend, one that my sisters do not know well and therefore have not passed down. All I know is that it has great power… Power to protect the seas and all things that have to do with water."

"So it's valuable," Elizabeth summed up. She looked around, suddenly aware that Jack had not been seen. She noticed her son chatting animatedly with Phillip. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stalked over to the pair. Phillip looked up at Elizabeth shyly.

"James was just telling me how you plan to use the barn for horses." he said.

Elizabeth gave James and Phillip a strained smile. She knelt down beside her young son. "James, have you seen Mr. Jack anywhere?" she asked her son.

James shook his freckled face. "No, Mommy. When are we gonna eat cake?" he asked.

"After the ceremony," said Elizabeth heavily. She stood and glanced at Phillip nervously. "You haven't seen Jack by chance, have you?"

Phillip shook his head and got up from his crouch. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I think so," Elizabeth admitted. "You stay and watch James, and make sure Syrena is protected. She'll explain."

Elizabeth began to walk away when Phillip grabbed her arm. "What're you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to get my sword." Elizabeth said with a smile.

* * *

Jack shook from the loss of blood and sweat. The pain was almost too much. He was no longer strapped to the table, but slumped on the floor. Fargo had beaten him down like an old horse; which angered Jack. But what could he do? He had no weapon and he was too weak to fight back. And Ginny was either dead or married to that git, Matthew. Jack had utterly failed in protecting her. Jack looked up at the sound of a door being slammed open. "What the-?!" cried Fargo. He was cut off as something heavy whacked him the face, knocking him unconscious. Jack looked up, hoping to see Ginny. Instead he saw Elizabeth. She looked a bit rugged as if she'd been fighting, and her skills were rusty. Otherwise she looked unharmed. She immediately rummaged around on the table and found a rag. She dampened it and began mopping Jack's face with the moist cloth. Jack lipped his lips thirstily.

"Ginny," he croaked. He looked up at Elizabeth as she found a jar and filled it with water from a pail.

She crouched beside Jack and helped him drink. "I don't know where she is." Jack felt his stomach drop. He immediately stopped drinking.

"We need to get to her, Matthew will kill her!" he said, his voice much stronger.

Elizabeth placed her hands on Jack's shoulders and forced him to sit back down. "I'll help her, you need to rest." she insisted. Jack glared at her.

"I can't abandon Ginny." he said, his tone so serious Elizabeth looked taken aback.

"Fine. But drink some more water first. We've got a wedding to crash." she said, getting to her feet.

**Author's Note: Dull chapter, I know! I haven't updated in a kajillion years, and I'm sorry! My grandparents moved into my neighborhood, and Christmas, and college visits and AP classes and student council… I've just been so busy! Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
